


The Left Hand Always Wants to Know What the Right One's Doing

by the_rogue_bitch



Category: Bleach, Lonesome Dove: The Outlaw Years, Smallville, Supernatural, Trigun
Genre: Inspired by Music, Music, Other, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 12:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2851016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_rogue_bitch/pseuds/the_rogue_bitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A link to the 8tracks.com playlist of songs that go with some of the fics here. To be added to as more fic is added.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Left Hand Always Wants to Know What the Right One's Doing

[The Left Hand Always Wants to Know What the Right One's Doing](http://8tracks.com/taciturn-sprocket/the-left-hand-always-wants-to-know-what-the-right-one-s-doing).

Tracklist: 

Trigun: 

Left Hand (Live) -- Crowded House

Smallville: 

Friction -- Television  
Penetration -- The Jesus & Mary Chain  
Feel -- The Church 

Supernatural: 

Cousin / Angel -- Jack Frost  
The Patient -- Tool  
Song To Say Goodbye -- Placebo  
Secret God -- Neil Finn  
Music Is My Radar -- Blur

Supernatural (Wincest): 

Sisters -- The Church  
In My Command -- Crowded House  
Somewhere A Clock Is Ticking -- Snow Patrol  
Pineapple Head -- Finns

Supernatural/Bleach (Gen): 

The Hollow -- A Perfect Circle 

Bleach: 

Our Day -- Split Enz 

Lonesome Dove: The Outlaw Years: 

Weapon and the Wound -- Days of the New  
Kiss Me -- Sixpence None the Richer  
Map Of The Problematique -- Muse


End file.
